Kitsune/Pre-Ragnarok
Kitsune are one of the many races on the mortal realm, they where the core race of season 1, 2 and 3 mostly established in the north continent and where one of the most powerful. They looked human but had fox ears and multiple fox tails. Background Kitsune society was built around the premis of tails, kitsune are born with a range of 1-8 tails with a few rare kitsune being gifted with 9, however there is only one 9 tails of each type of kitsune. Furthermore Tails equate to power, although it has been noted levels of magical dosen't change across the tails, it's the amount of mana that can be stored within a kitsune that varies. Their are a total of 22 Kitsune species, 10 are found in the North, and 9 found in the eastern continent. 'North' *Ice *Fire *Lightning *Earth *Dark *Light *Sex *Fortune *Prankster *Demon (Was more common in the north, but some appeared in the east) 'East' *Blood *Enlighten *Water *Wind *Arcana *Aether *Forest *Toxic *Desert 'Other' *Null *Divine *Zero Null kitsune posses no magic but can appear as a secondary boosting the rate they learn magic. Divine kitsune can only be ascended impossible to be born a Divine kitsune Zero tails are a stange and mostly unknown species of Kitsune they are normally terminated at birth due to cannibalistic tendencies. When a kitsune runs out of Mana they are forced to revert into a form that resembles a fox, in this for they can heal and regenerate mana faster, however as a societal norm, it is embarrassing and one should never be caught out in public in this form. Magic The types that kitsune where born into seems to be random and has no relation to parents, the type they are born as gives them a connect to one of the gates which in turn allows the to draw from that realm of magic. Kitsune are able to cast magic from other gates, a kitsune also inherits a connection to the primary gates their parents had. Furthermore a kitsune can have a 9 tails of a primary type unlock a connection to a gate allowing them to draw on magic from there also. In addition kitsune will sometimes form a second connect to another gate randomly getting a sub secondary type. Tails Through much debate it was finally revealed by AmethystBlack how kitsune tails where calculated. 'Formula' ParentA.Tails + ParentB.Tails = X ParentA.Tails - ParentB.Tails = Y ParentA.Tails * ParentB.Tails = Z If the number is two didgest the numbers are pulled apart and run through the forumla if single it was mathed with itself 'Example' The Calculation of Winter's tails 6 + 9 = 15 1 + 5 = 6 1 x 5 = 5 1 - 5 = 4 6 - 9 = 3 3 + 3 = 7 3 x 3 = 9 6 x 9 = 54 5 + 4 = 9 5 - 4 = 1 5 x 4 = 20 2 + 0 = 4 2 - 0 = 2 Winter can have, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 9 She has a higher chance of being a 9(if a 9 is dead), 4 or 3 However being born as a 9 tails is random if one of the old 9s have died. It's been noted that Demon kitsune can't seem to get tail counts higher than 4, it was said many years ago there was a 7 tailed Demon type, he defeated all the 9 tails however he was killed by the 10 tails of that time when he challenged them, he was known as The Storm During Season 0 and the first,second and third Act of Season 1 kitsune heavily had a social order, 1-3 Low Class, 4-6 Middle Class, 7-8 High Class, 9 Elite It was also dubbed by Amethyst that certain races of kitsune have more social stigma than others; Fire, Light, Fortune and Lighting tend to be looked more highly upon, apposed to Dark, Sex, Ice and Demon kitsune where frowned down on. Past Arc 4 of S1, it seems that the social stigma where torn down. 'Ten Tails' The ten tails was the most powerful kitsune and being the only kitsune to be a primary Divine kitsune. It was thought there could only be One ten-tails however it was later shown that there where actually 3. The only way that has been mentioned to become a 10 tails is, #Beat to previous 10 tails #If the 10 dies of age or causes, the 9 tails can fight for the position #Make a very noteworthy and powerful contribution #Have the 10 give it to someone worthy History Early History Kitsune where originally a race of foxes that could talk, it was said that during the age of dragons, a lone fox stole the key to the gates from the dragons which gave them the form of a human with fox traits, however the exponential magic gain from the gates caused mutations of multiple tails to adapt to the magic load one can hold, when the meteor crashed and suck the center of the world the kitsune people where divided between the north and east, the north where very closed off to other races and developed very fast thanks to the extra magic they possessed, while those trapped in the east met up with other races and became guardians of aspects of nature. The Storm Revolution It was noted in a later dynasty that a kitsune son of Azolf, born with 7 tails and the primary of Demon got power hungry and started to kill kitsune and a number of nines, through a dream sequence it was seen that he killed the fire and lighting ninetails and consumed their souls, but has been stated he killed more. He was eventually crushed by the 10 tails when he go cocky and decided to go straight for the 10 instead of killing the other nines. Great War Post Season 0 there was apparently a war that divided the kitsune people the cause was unknown it was likely stemmed from the stigma of types and rights, a large number of kitsune and nine tails fought and died in the war, Ash got an Deity Edict passed by Nemisis to promote fire kitsune born to be fire kitsune. Shadow Insurgency Notable Kitsune 'Protagonists' Season 1 *Amethyst - Ice Kitsune; Ninetails *Foxy - Ice Kitsune; Eightails *Erin - Fire Kitsune; Fivetails Season 2 *Ryder - Sex Kitsune; Sixtails *Lily - Prankster Kitsune; Seventails Season 3 *Storm - Air Kitsune; Eightails *Winter - Ice Kitsune; Sixtails 'Ninecore' North *Glacey - Ice Vulpian; Ninetails *Tue - Earth Kitsune; Ninetails *Ash - Fire Kitsune; Ninetails *Anna - Lighting Kitsune; Ninetails *Fortuna - Fortune Kitsune; Ninetails *Nibui - Sex Kitsune; Ninetails *Usagi - Prankster Kitsune; Ninetails *Zed - Light Kitsune; Ninetails *Lin - Dark Kitsune; Ninetails *Azolf - Demon Kitsune; Ninetails South *Clementine - Blood Kitsune; Ninetails *Zenyo - Enlighten Kitsune; Ninetails *Aquamarine - Water Kitsune; Ninetails *Laghima - Wind Kitsune; Ninetails *Newton - Arcana Kitsune; Ninetails *Lance - Aether Kitsune; Ninetails *Cylan - Forest Kitsune; Ninetails *Vena - Toxic Kitsune; Ninetails *Wendy - Desert Kitsune; Ninetails Ten tails *Nemisis - Divine Kitsune; Tentails *Theodore - Divine Kitsune; Tentails *Gaia - Divine Kitsune; Tentails *Foxy - Divine Kitsune; Eightails *Erin - Divine Kitsune; Fivetails *Soul - Divine Kitsune; Tentails 'Heros' *Ember - Fire Kitsune; Threetails *Shade - Dark Kitsune; Fivetails *Dustin - Earth Kitsune; Eightails *Flint - Dark Kitsune; Twotails *Iris - Earth Kitsune; Seventails *Sifo-Dyas - Arcana Kitsune; Eightails 'Antagoists' Dark Clan *Solaris - Dark Kitsune; Sixtails *Horas - Dark Kitsune; Eightails *Arc - Light Kitsune; Sixtails *Lapis - Sex Kitsune; Eightails *Horax - Fire Kitsune; Fivetails *Kayou - Prankster Kitsune; Seventails *Asshat - Earth Kitsune; Seventails *Acerola - Ice Kitsune; Seventails Villians *Ace - Fortune Kitsune; Eightails Triva *The kitsune race was improved when AmethystBlack and Erin where messing around in a server, she made most of it up on the spot and then fleshed it out later as the story went on. **This was eventually dubbed Season 0 in the RP **Kitsune was also the first race to be created along with Neko *Blah